This disclosure relates to measuring linear velocity.
In many cases, a need arises to measure the linear velocity of an object. It is also often desired to carry out such a measurement without mechanical contact and over a wide range of linear movement. Furthermore, the construction of the moving object of which velocity is to be measured often needs to be very robust. This imposes strict design limitations on the part of a velocity measuring device that will be mounted on the moving object. A particularly difficult case occurs when the moving object, in addition to its linear motion, also spins at a high rotational speed causing large centrifugal stresses within the object. An example application of a linear velocity sensor is in a damper, a device that exerts a damping force on a moving object proportional to a measured linear velocity of this object with an inverse sign.